Gift cards are legal tender purchased for use by a person and usable in its face amount in lieu of cash in exchange for goods or services supplied by the seller. They are similar to credit cards in makeup except that they have a banked dollar value. Gift cards may designate the amounts contained therein, or they may be programmable to any value, i.e., varying amounts may be assigned to the gift card at time of purchase. Gift cards are typically given as gifts in lieu of a physical present.
Gift cards are generally associated with particular retail store, i.e., the gift card can only be used at that store. Alternatively, the gift cards may be issued by financial institutions such as bank or credit card companies. These cards are generally accepted anywhere the institution is accepted, i.e., they act like a credit card.
Gift cards are typically formed from a plastic material that includes a magnetic strip or bar code strip on its back surface. The magnetic strip or bar code contains the dollar amount of the gift card. The gift cards may also include a code with a dollar amount assigned thereto. When used at a brick and mortar store as for example by swiping the strip at a register, the amount is typically reduced by the purchase price of the item being purchased. When used at an online store, for example, a user will enter the code, the original amount may be assigned to a particular user account, and thereafter this amount can be reduced by the purchase price of the item being purchased.
Gift cards may also include information about the seller of the gift card on its front surface (e.g., logos, company name, etc.). The front surface of the gift cards may additionally or alternatively include random images, patterns or colors in order to make the gift cards more presentable and thus more like gifts. The back surface of the gift card may also include terms and conditions of the gift card, direction on how to use the gift card, and possibly the store title and original amount of the gift card.
The gift cards are typically packaged so that they can be placed on a display rack. In most cases, the plastic gift card is glued to a piece of cardboard backing such that the front surface of the gift card is in full view. The cardboard backing typically includes a hole so that the gift cards can hang from the display rack. The card board backing also typically includes decoration or ornamentation such as a store logo.
While this arrangement works, it is desirable to improve the packaging of the gift cards and their carriers in order to make them easier for purchase and use. When used at a brick and mortar store, the cashier must typically manipulate the packaging in order to swipe the strip at a register, such as removing the gift card and/or folding a portion of the gift card carrier to access the gift card. Thus, there is a need for improved gift card carrier.